Etharah a love story
by pinkink10
Summary: A story built up on one shots following the most sweet and romantic moments in Ethan and Sarah's lives all the way from life at Whitechappel high, to college and finally adulthood. What surprises will the pair have to face in this beautiful love story. Please read and find out and don't forget to follow and review! xxx
1. Football and kisses in the rain

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic based upon one shots so I really hope you all will like it! Please, please, please review because I would really like to hear what you thought of this first chapter! Thank you xxx**

**Football and kisses in the rain**

Sarah's POV

The crisp cold winter air hit me sharply in the face as Ethan came out of the school building and began heading towards the small field we were coaching on. As joint coaches for our mini football group we spent most evenings together wrapped up in the cold shouting orders at a bunch of sweaty teens. Our punishment for being the only two people who didn't flee the halls when the announcement was made that a new coach was needed for the smaller teams.

"Here I brought you some hot chocolate." Ethan said jogging up to the stands and placing a steaming hot mug in my grasp with mini marshmallows swimming around the surface.

"Th-thanks." I chattered.

"Still cold huh?"

"Mhmmmmm."

"Here." he said wrapping his warm arms around me and bringing me close to his side so we could keep warm. His small winter coat blanketing the both of us as I rested my head on his shoulder watching as one of the boys scored a goal.

"I think the girls need to do more drills to get their skills up, the guys are thrashing them." he said

" No way the girls have all the physical skills but it's all about strategy they need to learn how to defend from various angles and attack back." I argued

" No as soon as this game is over we need to drill them."

" Why do you always have to be right?"

"Why do do you always have to argue?" he countered back making me scowl. " look how about a compromise. I will concede if..." he said

" If what." I sighed

"If you give me a kiss." he whispered. I was taken so off guard I nearly knocked the hot chocolate straight out of my lap, he smiled as he pulled my chin up so I could meet his soft, gentle gaze. I was still struggling to gain my composure as he leaned in for a long lingering kiss. The skies rumbled thunderously above as fat rain drops started assaulting us from above drenching both me, Ethan and all the players on the team. I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck as he pulled me into an embrace before looking up at the large grey thunder clouds that were looming above us.

"I think we will call it a day." he concluded before pushing a stray wet lock of hair off my face and running down towards the grassy playing field. "Okay guys gather up!" he shouted at the players running amok in the mud. I was still too stunned to move, I had just had my first kiss with Ethan Morgan and it was amazing. Slowly I clasped my hands together squealing a thank you, thank you, thank you to the forces that be because this must have seriously needed some divine intervention before picking up my mug of hardly touched hot chocolate and running to the field to catch up with Ethan.

**Hey guys I really enjoyed writing this for you all please tell me what you thought! I have soooo many ideas and I really wanted to update again today but I wasn't sure whether this was too soon or not for all of you! If you want me to update today then please message me or review and I will try and update, otherwise I might update tomorrow or the day after. Thank you xxx**


	2. Your the one that I want

**Before we begin the chapter I would just like to give a shout out to all the amazing readers who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you, you guys do not know how much it meaner to me. So shout outs go to, bs13, GabyS.99, MirandaNaranjo11, and Guest (you know who you are.) **

Your the one that I want

Sarah's POV

Ethan had kissed me just yesterday and I was still thinking about him...a lot. I came around the corner to my locker, Ethan was next to his grabbing some books and I looked at him, and not just a casual glance I mean really looked at him. For the first time I saw Ethan for who he really was, the sweetest, charming, hottest dork there was. I was about to go down and see him, wrap my arms around him and bring him close until Ivy turned up. The little she troll who followed Ethan around everywhere and I mean everywhere! She was all over him and I was more than just a little disgusted, no, I was hurt. He turned around and caught me staring but I did not want him to see me like this, I spun on my heels and ran for it. I hit the library at top speed accidentally running into the corner of a desk and leaving a dent in it. My usual I want to cry place were the sofas as the back, they were away from all the students buzzing about and working and more or less hidden by rows of towering bookshelves. What was I thinking it was just one kiss and somehow I thought that maybe me and Ethan had something...I was being stupid...I was a vampire and love was certainly not in that job description. I literally jumped onto the sofas, pulling my feet up and curling into a tight ball.

"Sarah!?" Ethan called, great he knew me well enough to find me here. " Sarah are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped but instantly softened when I caught his gaze.

" Is this about Ivy?" he questioned, I could tell that this was awkward for him.

I sighed heavily. "No...it's nothing Ethan don't worry." I said but I knew he wasn't buying it. He lifted up my legs which I had now stretched out over the whole sofa and plonked himself down with my legs extended across his lap. He leaned in softly, pulling the curtain of hair off my face so I was forced to look at him. Slowly he whispered in my ear.

" Because if it is, you do know that your the one that I want right?"

I didn't even get a chance to process this information before our lips met, his lips melding softly with mine. He stroked my cheek as our fingers intertwined. My second kiss from Ethan Morgan and he was turning me into an emotional wreck! My stomach did somersaults as he trailed light kisses down my neck before he wrapped his arms around me, we just sat there talking endlessly about everything we could share with each other, all our achievements, dreams and finally our life goals and somehow I just knew we would be conquering them all ...together.

**Thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it, please review with any comments or feed back because it would mean sooooo much to me to know what you guys think. I posted two chapters for you today, I wasn't entirely sure whether I should have posted this chapter or not but I decided I might as well even though it might not be my best.**


	3. A little motivation

A little motivation

Sarah's POV

I saw the ball of paper through the corner of my eye before it slapped my forehead with a resounding thud.

"Ethan I thought you were meant to be helping me revise not assaulting me with wads of paper!" I sighed exasperatedly before scrunching up a piece of paper and aiming it at his head. He ducked just missing the paper as it went sailing over him. I couldn't help but notice the cheeky gleam in his eye or the way his shiny brown hair flopped perfectly across his brow.

"Okay describe how a synapse works." he said. "Hello earth to Sarah, are you even listening to me?" he questioned breaking me out of my Ethan drool fest.

"Um, yes, sure!"

" What are you so distracted by anyways." he said scanning the rest of the library as if there were anything remotely more interesting amongst the stacks of dusty books and ancient computers that could have caught my attention.

"You..." I whispered blushing an awkward shade of red as I looked at across at Ethan. He looked slightly thrown at first until his lips tugged upwards and he began smirking at me from the other end of the table.

"Well as endearing as I may be, you've got to pass these exams if you want to graduate Sarah. This is serious now okay?"

"Eurghhhhh when am I ever going to need this stuff in real life anyway!" I yelled in frustration.

"Trust me, you will get there eventually, perhaps you need a little motivation."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

" You get an answer right and you get treated to a...kiss." he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay I can handle that." I laughed in excitement.

"But..."

"But what?" I sighed.

"But if you get it wrong you will get severe punishment."

"Punishment."

"You get tickled." he smiled mischievously, cocking his head to one side and raising an eyebrow. Great, why did I have to go and tell him I was ticklish!

" Fine, have it your way Morgan! Two can play at that game!"

"Oh really?" he said.

" Yes really!" I said launching another ball of paper and watching it as it hit Ethan right on the end if his nose. He smiled before picking up the geography textbook and flicking through a couple of pages.

" Were moving onto Geography. Let's start with an easy one because I really can't wait to receive my kiss." he said, his grin growing wider. A warm sense of anticipation flooded through my body as I awaited his question."Okay, what is the capital of Ireland?"

"Simple, Dublin." I replied easily as Ethan got up from his chair and leisurely strolled towards the chair next to me. A smile playing on his face. He sat down, brushing his hand against my leg before leaning in.

"I believe your right." he whispered against my lips before they met with his. Warmth flooded through my whole body setting me on fire. I was all sensation as I knotted my fingers in his hair. Gently he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him so our bodies were melded together as one. In that one moment I knew that no one else would ever be able to make me feel this way, no one but Ethan...Ethan Morgan

.


	4. I can't leave you

Shout outs go to these amazing reviewers right here! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! bs13, GabyS.99, MirandaNaranjo11, fr081396 and guest.

I can't leave you

Ethan's POV

The yelling stopped abruptly as Sarah walked in through the door. My mum just scowled at me as if to say 'this is by no means over Ethan Morgan!' before saying bye to Sarah and slamming the door behind her on her way out. They were off on another one of their outings this time they were dropping Jane off at her friends house which meant me and Sarah had the place to ourselves.

"Hey Ethan, what was the screaming match about?" Sarah said crawling onto the bed and curling up against my chest. My heart leapt into my mouth when I realised I had to tell Sarah what had happened. I was by no means ready to face this myself let a lone burden Sarah with it but I had to be honest with her and I knew she wasn't going to like it.

" Sarah, I..." I trailed off.

" Ethan, what happened?" she asked, her large innocent brown eyes boring into me.

"I've got a conditional offer to a top college in America and my mum wants me to go..." I said watching as realisation dawned across her face. She burrowed her face into my chest hugging me closer.

"And...and...do you want to go?"

"No, Sarah I can't leave you, I won't go...I can't."

"Ethan this is a great opportunity for you, it's all you ever talked about. I know I would never forgive myself if you were held back because of...me."

" I want to stay Sarah I do..."

"But...deep down you know this is what you want, in my heart I have no doubt that you don't love me. I love you too...which is why I can't hold you back like this. If this were me you would be sending me off too no matter how much you loved me! I know you would!"

" I would but..."

"But nothing Ethan...if you love someone you let them go, if they come back their heart was yours and if they don't...then their heart never really belonged to you in the first place. I have faith Ethan, I will let you go and I will be right here waiting for you when you return okay?" she choked, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, I know, I will come back...I promise." I said fiercely fighting back my own tears. I wrapped my arms around her slight frame and kissed her on the head. "Hey, I did say it was conditional anyway, considering our methods of revision lately I doubt I will even get the grades to get in." I said, she chuckled lightly, her breath tickling my cheek as she leaned in towards me, drinking me in before our lips connected, all our emotional strain, all our unsaid feelings poured out into that one kiss, a sweet sensation buzzed within me as my heartbeat quickened. I tangled my fingers in her soft hair, trailing slow luxurious kisses down her neck. A low moan escaped her lips as I wrapped her in an embrace. We lay in each others arms facing each other as I whispered. "Thank you."

"For what."

" For being...you." I said, her lips tugged upwards into a beautiful smile before she leaned in for another kiss and we began talking about everything we wished to achieve in our last year at Whitechapel High. Everything we wished to achieve in our last moments together...

Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I appreciate all your reviews very much so please, please, review. It soooo encouraging when you do.


	5. Promises at dawn

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Shout outs go too...*drum roll please.* bs13, MirandaNaranjo11, Fishingboat, GabyS.99 and fr081396**.

Promises at dawn

Sarah's POV

I twirled sending fans of my light blue dress twisting in circles around me. Our last proper moment as seniors at WhiteChapel high. Prom. The theme of course a night to remember just like every other theme going in all the neighbouring high schools but it still meant sooo much to me. Ethan was leaving tomorrow for America and this was our last night together, he had promised to at least stay for prom before jetting off in his new adventures so here he was in his perfectly fit tux and here I was wishing the night could go on for ever. Trying to make it a night to remember. A slow song started up sending hundreds of couples to the dance floor to get that final slow dance with someone special.

"May I?" Ethan asked holding his hand out to me and gesturing towards the dance floor.

"Of course." I reached up and grabbed hold of his arm. He pulled me along the floor with ease and grace with a few minor stumbles that only Ethan could make. He wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me towards him, our bodies fused together as we swayed to the blissful music. I rested my head on his shoulder thinking about how this was our very last moment and trying to push back the gut wrenching tears that were threatening to spill. As if he could feel me falling apart in his arms Ethan brought me into a tighter embrace, inhaling the scent of my hair and whispering in my ear.

" You look stunning Sarah, you truly do."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I joked trying to lighten the mood and my already heavy heart. His eyes lit up in as his lips came crashing into mine sending sweet butterflies dancing in my stomach.

" I love you." he whispered against my lips.

" I know you do and I love you too Ethan Morgan" I said pecking him on the lips again and resting my head against his shoulders once more. He sighed a deep throaty sigh.

" I don't think I can do this." he said, his voice breaking as he stroked my cheek.

" Ethan you can, I know you can."

"No Sarah I can't leave you...I won't." he said. I was tempted to kiss him tell him that he didn't need to go, that he could stay here with me and everything would be fine but what kind of a person would I be if I held him back from his future, if I was too selfish to see that this was what was best for him.

" Ethan I know it is hard but you are sooo good at science, this is a perfect opportunity for you. I would be lying if I said that I wanted you to go but I would also be lying if I said that this was not the best opportunity. This is everything you have ever worked for...I can't and won't take that away from you. A least go, you might like it and if you don't I will be here for you whenever you need me. We can make this work."

" I'm going to miss you sooo much Sarah." he whispered kissing the top of my head.

" I'm going to miss you too." I cried bursting into tears.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry. It will be okay." he said urgently wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I have a surprise for you, come with me." he pulled me off the dance floor and through the double doors and the end of the gymnasium. It was12:30, he pulled me over to his old rusty car.

" Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said smiling mischievously.

Moments later we had pulled up on a small gravel pathway leading up to park hill. The best place to be, once you reached the top you had a full view of the whole of Whitechapel and the city beyond. Ethan opened the boot of his car with a creak pulling out a small hamper decorated with miniature flowers woven into the basket.

" A picnic?" I asked.

" Just snacks for when we catch the sun rise at the top of the hill. You said you always wanted to do that so I thought we could finally do it before I leave." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the hill. I was so excited, I always wanted catch the sun rise on park hill, to see the lights of Whitechapel illuminate the night before the sun rose. We had reached the top in no time at all, sitting under a small oak tree at the very top of the hill. Sprawled out on the thin blanket. The river curved below in twists and turns, reflecting the city lights that sparkled like diamonds against the blackened night.

" Its beautiful." I whispered clasping Ethan's hand in mine.

" Very beautiful." he said pulling me in for a long kiss, my hands intertwining in his as he let out a low moan. We lay down on the blanket gazing up at the stars, the warmth of Ethan's body keeping me from shivering as we lay in silence, drinking in the crisp, cold, night. My head rested gently on his chest, rising and falling softly with each breath. " Sarah?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to do it you know."

"Do what?"

" I'm going to find that cure for you. I know I am." he said with such certainty my heart swelled.

" I have faith Ethan, I know you will."

" Even if it means I have to stay and study in America, I will use the research facilities there. I will do it. I promise."

" Thank you." I whispered sweeping in for another luxurious kiss. We parted just in time to notice the bright orange streaks painting the sky, the sun was slowly rising in the horizon, lighting every inch of Whitechapel with its golden hue. Bright pinks filtered through the clouds reflecting against the river. In that very moment I had no doubt that everything would be okay, Ethan would find a cure even if it meant a short time away from each other. We would be together, I knew it in my heart just like I new this sun rise would be like no other. It would be a new beginning.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I really tried to make it a good one so please review. I hope you enjoyed it! xox**


End file.
